Saving Grace
by Kaldrake
Summary: Dying by his own will, Harry is rescued from himself in the most unlikely of manner. Dragged from his own world and thrust into another, he struggles to come to grips with himself and the onslaught of True war. Read Warnings. Book 7 AU, Pre-Pandaria
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **This first chapter will make little sense without first tottering over and reading Black-Raven3's _Prodigal Son. _It's a masterful, if abrupt, one-shot of itself; but with the lovely lady's permission, this unworthy scribe was granted permission to 'extend' and branch from it. Do not take her story to be unerringly related to this one, as it is still a separate, unrelated, one-shot. This is simply a 'what if' factor seeing as how I detest Character Death despite the disturbingly inspirational message I inferred from such a story.

If you do not wish to go read her short story before continuing, you will be a bit lost on some points and mentions within this chapter, but I suppose it can be at the least, enjoyed without the tiny nuances of knowledge.

**Warnings: **Descriptive Suicide, Character Death, Language, Violence, Mild Sexual Themes (non descriptive), Implied Homosexuality. This may eventually contain homosexuality as a major point, but until such a time as I meander my way to such a thing, it will not be mentioned, as I may very well branch away from the vague ideas floating about my head.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

_Despite what one would think of this old fool, or the gaggle of immortal fools sitting aloft the high tower of the metaphorical "Mt. Olympus", ours is not the only world floating adrift in the Twisting Nether. As the Burning Legion more than brought to light so many thousands of years ago. While I do not claim to know all, or even much, of most of the worlds in this entire expansive mass of ever expanding space some might call a "Universe", I do happen to know quite a lot regarding time and space. Being reared as a member of the Bronzeflight does tend to lend one certain abilities and forms of thought outside the previously understood or accepted norm. _

_The Nether is far more vast than I believe even the Creators may have once assumed or anticipated, in all their seemingly omniscient knowledge and forethought. Verily I believe they are but one group of creators among many, or perhaps they have created all, and such is why they seemed to desert us for a time? But I digress. _

_This story is not about the Creators, or even the Nether itself. Simply, it is regarding one boy, a man really, whom was deemed through accident or with a purpose, to be worthy of perhaps coming to right the many and vast _wrongs _in this seemingly doomed world. A last ditch effort, as his power echoed through the ages, reaching even our one small pin-prick of space. One beaten, broken, man; _wrong _in his own way... But then, right and wrong hold no meaning when an entire world is soon doomed to extinction through the fault of its inhabitants. _

_Survival. It is a simple, base, thing. All creatures possess it. All humans covet it. All orc, and elf, and tauren cling to it with a driving need. No creature is ever born without the instinct of survival. It is in every first breath ever taken. Every ragged, last, death rattle as a soul leaves the body. In every mournful cry loosed in pain upon the wind... Yes... Not even the mighty, _immortal_, dragons are immune to such... strikingly mortal conditions. _

_Perchance that happens to be why I chose to catalog such an occurrence as this? To warn survivors away from the mistakes of the past? To teach a lesson which is none the less _always _repeated? To imprint my own thoughts upon such brittle parchment to set my own mind at ease? Verily it matters little. If ever you asked a Bronze the time of day, they would tell you quite frankly and with the greatest of knowledge, "Why, it is never and always; Yesterday and Tomorrow; Yester-year and fore-year; Infinite and Fleeting."_

_Despite their faults, the Bronze are perhaps the wisest of the flights... I loath them for it. Loath myself even more, for the events which I aided in bringing forth. Quite willingly, despite all protest I may have given at the time... Survival is a beautiful, and _terrible _thing to possess. _

_O0o0o0o0o_

Blood dribbled slowly across filth stained stone, doing nothing to further sully the already corrupted chamber. A corpse, long dead by itself was the only company the lone figure sitting at the center of the room had outside of his own last thoughts. The blood pooling from wrists held limply on his knees attested to his lack of care or thought for his surroundings. Dead eyes glinted oddly in the dim lighting, already lending the illusion of stony embrace.

Ironically, the last person to speak to him had been dead himself, but such was lost on the desolate figure. He felt nothing, the sting of the blade having long since faded to a base numbness which left him ringingly hollow within his own skin. The process was slow, to be certain, however it was no less than he deserved for that which he had committed mere hours ago. Acts of war stained his soul worse than that of the deeds of the one whom he originally sought to stop.

Above him, he could almost imagine he could hear the wails of the dead and dying, as they clung to life which he had so brashly cut short. But such was impossible. Basely, he knew even without thought that they were already dead or tended to. It filled him with a perverse sense of accomplishment even despite the broken conversation that had taken place mere moments ago. Terrified did not cover the full scope of all of his feelings; so he chose to feel dead, as he should be, and would be in roughly twenty minutes time if he made the cuts correctly despite his fumbles with deadened nerves.

The Baron was wrong... He would not be forgiven for his sins. He would not be returned home with open arms with this act. Pure cowardice had driven him to this point. Pure cowardice spurred him to take his own life. And as a coward would be his receivement into the next life. So he simply waited. Perhaps the most patient he had ever been in his entire life save during his life in the cupboard under the stairs.

Unexpectedly, a broken laugh worked its way from his throat, sounding more a sob than anything. Rashly he had run headlong into danger, after danger, after idiotic danger in his life... Now it was only in death that he waited. Dumbledore at one instance may have called it 'wisdom' but Harry knew better for his thoughts were his own.

Feeling began to return after a time, finally inspiring some show of pain. His jaw twitched as his nerves finally acclimated itself to the trauma, sending spasms of agony shooting up his arms, attempting in vain to trigger any sense of survival instinct. Having lived with various types and amounts of pain for the majority of his short life, he chose to ignore it. Amusing himself instead by absently dipping his fingers about in the congealing mess around his legs.

His wrists twinged with the movement, but again, he ignored it. Despite having cut the tendons to ensure greater bleeding, he found his arms had not ceased working yet, so he simply waited, dabbling with the blood through limp fingers. A brief flutter, a trickle of thought. Dying was rather boring, he decided. Still, he waited.

After a time he began to feel drowsy. Leaning back without a fuss, he closed his eyes. A quiet sigh escaped him as black and white spots danced before his eyes and bone-deep numbness finally settled over him. _Finally_.

As the last, quiet, breath escaped his body, he failed to notice that all was not as it should be. Slowly, inexplicably, the air began to ripple, as if a heat wave were causing some illusion. Slowly, sparks of light began to dance, picking its pace in a swirling, rippling mass after a pause. It seemed to move with a life of its own, dancing and feeling its way about the chamber, until it sensed the only two bodies within. The mass of colors and lights gave a great shudder, abruptly expanding and moving towards the organic matter. Seeming to exude an aura of hunger, it converged over the two bodies with fierce intent.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any characters, histories, settings, etc., recognizable as belonging to Blizzard Entertainment, JK Rowling, Warner Bro., or any other parties responsible there-in. No monetary or material gain is being made by this fan work.


	2. Chapter 2

~^Chapter 1~^

"_-ucky... Soul... -le to return... Cut it cl-"_

Voices danced nearly out of comprehension as a fuzzy sort of numbness encompassed Harry. Rather more pleasant, and yet, more distressing, than that he could previously recall. Choosing to ignore it, he drifted deeper into unconsciousness, but to his ever growing dismay, he could not find relief or solace in the oblivion of sleep. He mentally flailed for a moment, nearly crying as he was forced to his own company.

Was he dead? Or had some survivor stumbled upon him and taken him to the infirmary? What was left of the infirmary anyway. He dimly recalled blasting the wing away during his duel with Voldemort. The thought made him physically flinch. Many more had died by has hand, than at the hand of the 'Dark Lord' that night... He had fought as a man possessed, cursing those who would think to get in his way, be they friend or foe... The accursed green light had fled the tip of his wand more times than he could count or remember.

Thoughts going silent for a while, eventually he became aware of a tickling in his throat. Some feeling began to return, and with it, his senses. He cursed every new sensation he became aware of, as he abruptly realized that in death he likely would not feel pain or weakness. Unless of course he were in Hell, but such was beyond his reckoning at the moment.

Laying still, he slowly processed it all. Once more he felt a burning pressure at his eyes. Were the gods so cruel that they would not even allow him to die properly? Was this some sort of penance for his crimes against his fellows? Thoughts halting a moment, his ears nearly perked as the voices return, this time more decipherable.

"-ortal. Extremely lucky you got to him when you did... Extensive damage to his eyes, and the obvious at his wrists. We repaired most of it. I believe he is awakening even as we speak."

The source of the voice shifted alarmingly close, and this time seemed to address him, "You must wake up. Pretending to doze will only prolong your stay here, and there are many more worthy beings deserving of the bed you occupy, human."

Harry flinched violently but stayed silent and unmoving otherwise. He hadn't the strength to so much as open his eyes, let alone voice his greatest wish. Another voice piped up, this one smooth, and light, though obviously male. The tones carried a slightly lyrical quality that quietly soothed Harry's tattered mind and nerves.

"Mind your tone, dear Miristrasz. Verily you failed to witness that which was experienced. A hurt mind and soul are understandable after the stress and torture one such as he endured in such a place as that which he came from. Take a break, and a bow, for I must converse with the young one and discover his true purpose. Your taunts and nag will do little to lend comfort to even myself after such a journey. Be certain the Life Binder shall hear tell of your less than accommodating attitudes and accusations."

A stagnant pause and stomping footsteps noted the absence of one of the speakers. Tentatively, Harry listened for a sign. Such was not heard, but rather felt, as long, slim fingers slipped into his limp hand and squeezed lightly. In reassurance, sympathy, or simply to allow him to note the presence, he could not tell. After a pause, the man spoke once more, tone quiet and slightly sad to Harry's ears.

"Young one, I must apologize for such an unwelcome wake-up call... Some of the broods little approve of what has taken place this night, and even fewer approve of that which was to be had from such an excursion. Highly it is fortuitous in my eyes that I was able to convince our healers to attend you at all, as your chosen manner of exit from your past life was seen as shameful and not worthy of attention."

A shock jolted down his spine at the words. Against his will, his hand began to tremble in the stranger's grasp. The fingers tightened minutely about his before slipping away. The bed he noted beneath him dipped slightly as the man sat beside him before once more reclaiming the hand. This time he felt the appendage turned over, a light touch drifting over where open wounds should be, but that simply itched slightly with new flesh.

The tremble spread to encompass his entire body, numbness threatening to once again engulf him in a sickly cocoon. The touch soothed up and down the length of his forearm, another becoming apparent against his forehead, as if the person sensed his turmoil. Warmth seemed to radiate from the presence, inviting Harry to simply lull into the promises of relief it was offering, but something held him back.

"Shh. You are still weak, young one, though you are quickly regaining strength. Do not force such occurrences despite what others might say. You are strong despite mere moments of weakness over a life time of sufferance... And much more ahead of you. Rest and find peace while you may. You have a short time before the Aspects and dignitaries will wish to see you, and I must attempt to prepare you as you may..."

The next words sent a chill through Harry's body. He could clearly pick out notes of sorrow and remorse to the quiet note.

"You will loath me and hate me to the point of unbearable pain, but yet I would wish you know the name of the one who willfully went against your wishes in that chamber of worlds passed... Kaldormu, I am known as; Kal, be what your address may to the one who brought even more ruin and bloodshed to your already spent life."

Summoning up the will was difficult with such pressing depression tugging at the edge of his mind. Eventually he did find it in himself to slowly twitch his eyelids. The twitch turned into a flutter, but finally he could see dim light. He was nearly blinded, after such time spent in the dark chamber, and later in unconsciousness. However persistence lasted even unto supposed death, and he adjusted rather quickly, eyes searching and landing unwaveringly upon one who had supposedly 'saved' him, if his words were to be trusted.

The man was strange, even to Harry's eyes. For the strangeness the wizarding world had brought never had he witness one such as his companion. Deep, blood-red hair, framed the man's strong face, pulled back in a messy, spiky pony tail. Silver beads and black feathers dotted the obviously silky strands, lending enhance to the oddly beautiful color. His eyes gave the man slight pause, as they contained an odd green glow; stark reminding of the killing curse. However, a fire seemed to spring beneath the overlay as he watched, like embers kindling to life beneath the haze.

Ears were next noticed; as how could one notice the man's hair without also noting the long, elegantly tapered appendages sticking up from the sides. They sported many and numerous gold earrings, marching from lobe to tip, one even folding in slightly under the weight of an odd, black, stone at its tip. Next taken in was a chain about the man's neck, seeming welded on tightly without room for removal. After still, his clothing was even stranger, and oddly heat inspiring after so long of deathly thought.

Pale skin flashed beneath leather-like straps across his chest, though it looked softer and lighter than hide. The strips of cloth criss-crossed his torso and arms, lending little room for imagination as to his fit state. Slim, yet lightly muscled; runed bands encircled his upper arms, almost, but not quite hidden by the arm bands of his outfit. Thankfully, or disappointingly, glancing at the man's knee revealed a full skirt attached to the upper portion, though the ties looked loosely held in check to Harry's eyes.

Allowing the perusal of his form, the man- Kal, did not speak for a moment. Amusement colored his words, as well as a lack of true care for opinion. "Apologies, young one. I was in but a hurry to redress after such a trying and harrowing journey... Thank Nozdormu for getting us both back here safe and sound. Verily I confess, this nary differs from my normal state of clothing. Restrictive cloth tends to get in the way... Despite how you may feel of it, I indeed find myself thankful to see your beautiful green eyes at last."

Unable to find it within himself to blush even a bit at the compliment, Harry contrarily let his eyes slip closed once more. A sigh followed suit before a confusing feeling encompassed his already overburdened thoughts. Inexplicably he felt within himself a sudden will, slowly spreading from the points still touched by the strange man at his bedside. Aches and pains and stiffness seemed to vanish; despite the nagging melancholy, he felt bogged down and restless where he lay. Inactivity was not of his existence save where he had intended to end it.

Wrenching his lids open, Harry sat up abruptly and stared with shocked suspicion as the man simply smirked and stood, taking a mild step back. Blinking slowly, Kal dipped into an extravagant bow, mocking the confused man and grinning. Hilarity danced within his eyes as he straightened, reaching over to a pile of cloth which had been previously ignored or unnoticed. Handing them to Harry, he beamed. The change in mood made the wizard's head spin.

"Be well, young one. Your discomfort has been suppressed for but a small time. Company will soon be upon us. Even now I hear dear Krasus approaching."

Indeed, one of the long tapered ears had twitched back slightly as if a cat's, intently focusing on some point which the human could not. Choosing to ignore his odd companion for a time, he struggled from the course blankets, nearly losing his balance as he stood for the first time in hours. Were it not for a strong hand upon his arm he feared he would have been made a fool. Shockingly, warmth greeted his feet, rather than harsh stone as he had assumed.

Gazing around, he noted the room. It was large without being massive, seeming just correct to house a large number of sick patients. Currently they were the only occupants, the previous speaker having vacated as Kal commanded. The place itself seemed to be a sort of cavern carved smooth of red stone, nearly looking like granite, and just as mirror perfect. The floor held similar features. The supposed beds were merely crude cots, contrary to his assumption upon waking. Oddly, there were not many within, as a true infirmary may have held.

Turning wavering attention upon the bundle of cloth offered, relief swept through him at seeing they were plain robes of an off-white color. Modeled after his school robes, they were pulled on with the greatest of ease, covering his near bareness; having been stripped to his boxers. Perfect timing seemed to have encountered him for once. As no sooner had he closed the last tie up the front did someone enter the cavern.

A tall man baring base resemblance to Kal in body structure approached, his face set in stoic indifference as his gaze swept over the two. Back straight, and long blonde hair neatly swept over his shoulders, his robes were more conservative than Kal's, and of finer quality. A sword lay sheathed at his side, inspiring nerves in Harry worse than his stare alone. Basely, he was aware that his wish of swift death had not left him, simply, he did not wish for it to end so abruptly and without his terms met.

Kal's reaction to the new presence was curious, considering his previous assumed authority, as well as disconcerting. The red haired man's features softened almost imperceptibly as his eyes met that of the other, and he bowed deeply, no trace of mocking or disrespect present. Brief words in a strange, guttural, yet lyrical, language were exchanged. Nearly he protested, but quickly silenced the impulse, choosing instead to sit back upon the bed as a faint feeling ran through him at standing for so long.

Kaldormu, for his part, was simply ecstatic to be in the presence of his Queen's consort without nary a glare nor curt word said of him. Of course, said words would not be from Krasus' beautiful lips, no. But others were not so kindly tolerant of the young drake's presence. When his love spoke, his ears literally perked forward, eager to prove his worth by whatever request the blonde had regarding their foreseen yet unexpected guest.

"_You have not gone against the seals... Nozdormu ordered such a breach to occur?" _

Nearly sighing at the sound of the man's voice, Kal nodded, quickly composing himself lest the other see him for a fool.

"_Nozdormu approached me in a dream, and instructed me to travel a rift found beneath the great Maelstrom. I was ordered to retrieve the human before us, though not by name or design..." _Pausing a moment to gather his thoughts, he considered how to best explain his own reasoning at the time, as it was fully his doing that the human was present. While doubtless Krasus was the most brilliant dragon in existence, few but only Bronze would understand such logic as used to justify Harry.

"_He spoke of a great power which he felt as benevolent from within the rift, though it weakened with each passing day... Just last night he bid me go and investigate the source, and attempt to gain some sort of knowledge or understanding as to why it was fading... What I found is what you see behind me. A dying man of great potential power should he recuperate fully. Neither knowledge nor insight would be gained from a corpse, so I chose to intervene in the only way open to me."_

Taking a moment to digest his words, Krasus examined their guest with a thoughtful frown, eyes easily picking out the physical scars, as well as the world weary slump to his shoulders. The man's eyes had fallen closed during some point of the conversation going on above him, but was not obviously asleep, as he jerked and looked startled at being addressed by the newcomer. Krasus kept his voice even, though a hint of question could be detected.

"You attempted to end your own life."

Bristling slightly, Harry nodded curtly. What business was it of these people? No choice had been given in being taken to wherever he now found himself. The least they could do was keep their comments to themselves and send him back to finish what he started. As if sensing his thoughts, the blonde shook his head.

"You will make no such attempts while you find yourself my Queen's guest. You do not understand what has taken place, but you soon will. What is your name?"

Petulantly he was tempted to not respond. However, again, the blonde seemed to anticipate. "Your cooperation would be an asset in this instance. There are other, less pleasant, ways of gaining information from you. Is the action of simply giving your name so distasteful?"

Glancing nervously at Kal, he found a similar raised eyebrow at his seeming childish nature. The assumption as to the meaning of such a look made the wizard bristle. Heat rose in his cheeks for the first time in ages, though less pleasant, the anger he felt seemed to loosen his tongue.

"Harry Potter. I murdered the children of my school during a battle with the man who killed my parents. Forgive me if I am less than courteous to people who seem to have kidnapped me after such an occurrence."

Rather than give any outward sign as to how they perceived his words, they simply turned and began conversing again. Being ignored for the second time in as many minutes, already frayed nerves came undone. To his eternal mortification, tears welled once again, but this time they would not be pushed aside. Hurriedly turning to face away from the two, he chewed the inside of his cheek raw and grasped the blankets in an iron hold in a vain attempt to keep from any outward show past the obvious.

"_He has innocent blood on his hands?" _

Kal shook his head vehemently in Harry's defense, sparing him a concerned glance as the human turned away from them. Krasus was not long without his attention however. Discomforted by the display of emotion within the human after the lack of it he had witnessed in the other world, Kal's ear twitched nervously as he chose to ignore the human for now.

"_No more innocent than orc or human teenagers of our own realm. From what little I could gather from within the rift, without manifesting in that reality, there was a great war waged between that man and another of some evil. The final battle was staged upon the grounds of a Sorcerer's school for young mages, but not of Harry's choosing. Inevitable it must be that innocents would be lost in the melee."_

Looking pensive, the great dragon nodded acceptance of the excuse. Breath baited with rapt attention, Kal could not help but swallow nervously as his whelp-hood hero graced him with a small, if tight, smile. Composure nearly toppling upon its head with such a simple and meaningless gesture, the eccentric calico bowed his head in respect as the Queen's adviser voiced his decision.

"_I would wish that being the one who introduced him into this world, you would watch over him and keep him from harm... on any front, until he is more learned and accustomed to the situation. Unless wise Nozdormu knows something which I do not, Harry will never be able to return. The Maelstrom alone would ensure no mortal could survive to see the rift again... My Queen may decide differently, but such are your orders until contradicted."_

Uncomfortable eyebrows were raised at each other as a quiet sob reached their keen ears. Kal twitched. Krasus seemed amused. Turning resolutely on his heel, the blonde strode calmly towards the exit, leaving the younger drake to glare, slightly put-out.

"_Of course, your task begins immediately. I must inform my Queen and the delegates from the other Broods._


	3. Chapter 3

-_Chapter 2 -_

Some stark moments passed after Krasus' departure, as the human was quietly engrossed in his own sorrow, and Kal shifted uncomfortably at not knowing what to do. Certainly it would take little time at all for Korialstrasz and Alexstrasza to attend them, delegates in tow. Harry very much required some preparation before such a thing. While many mortals chose to see dragons as '_majestic_' and '_dignified_', few knew little of what they spoke, without witnessing a dragon's behavior among its own kind. Many would not look a bit out of place among the mortals by their personalities and humor.

_'Or their quarrelsome habits,' _Kal thought to himself. Certainly the worst of the representatives would perhaps be Nalice. By her cruelty and if realization of Harry's scars occurred, certainly she would take no time to wheedle and barb the human. Next, perhaps would be Chromie, curiously enough. The scatter-brained dragon would likely attempt to argue over to whom the human should be given to for protection. While Kal and the time keeper were on good terms, the gnome-lover would certainly not hesitate to cite every nuance of fault within the calico's moral compass.

Such could little be helped given the current nature of the situation, however. Kal could only hope that Alexstrasza would use discretion when deciding on what to do. Obviously the human would need to be involved within that process, but given his current mental state, over-taxing him would prove most unwise. Decreasing amount of sound coming from the human caused the dragon to relax and finally turn to glance at him.

Face crimson, eyes bloodshot, and a dribble of something best left unexamined leaking from his nose, certainly the unfortunate wizard looked quite a sight. Neither would such a thing do. Although little time was afforded, surely a bath would not go amiss while Kal explained more of the situation to the man. Nodding to himself, he strode over to the bed and awkwardly patted Harry's shoulder once his wavering attention was caught.

"Come, young one. A bit of a soak would certainly aid in clearing your mind. The hot spring is but a short walk, and I can perhaps prepare you as much as may be had before Krasus returns with my Queen."

The human seemed unwilling, but an exorcise in mental manipulation on Kal's part had him from the bed with but a mere implanted suggestion. Certainly acting the part of a Priest came in handy when situations demanded subtlety without outright dissent where mortals were concerned. While wobbly on his feet, Kal's talents and his offered arm kept Harry from planting on his face for the duration of the trek. Which honestly was not that far. Merely yards from the cavern which housed wounded drakes and adventurers.

Blessedly the bathing chambers were devoid of other life, save a lost looking Tundra Wyrm. Personally Kal found the animals distasteful in appearance, however he whistled quietly to get the giant's attention. Segments curling in on itself as its head cocked to the side. Presumably it was listening to him, simply he hoped it was not preparing for attack, as washing acid stains from his good robes was not on his 'to do' list for the evening.

Giving the creature a stern stare, he pointed resolutely towards the entrance. Verily he desperately hoped it was a hunter's companion, rather than simply a wild thing which had somehow wandered past the Wardens. Luck being with him for once, the ugly insect seemed to sulk a moment before unfurling its long body and slithering from the cavern.

Glancing idly towards his ward, he was both pleased and alarmed to see that his features had taken on an ashen color as he stared after the creature. Pleased that a reaction to the situation was at last forthcoming, and alarmed that the mortal may simply pass out from the shock. Kal pondered whether his world held similar creatures, but dismissed the thought as irrelevant, as he simply shrugged the event off and urged the human towards the water.

"Disrobe and relax. No need for modesty here." Fighting down his normal smirk he remarked further, "While not unappealing to the eye, methinks I shall forgo fully appreciating your form until such a time as you can reasonably accept such a proposition, or curse the very tongue from my head."

Kal was once again pleased as a small glare was directed at him, the human seeming to shake himself from the stupor. Yes indeed, perhaps all spirit was not yet departed from this mortal. Perhaps a rash decision would turn out for the better for once. Turning politely to allow the young man to disrobe and situate himself, Kal spoke up once he heard the sound of the water settling.

"I understand that this situation is far from ideal in your eyes. And indeed it is not by any aspect. I shall attempt to inform you of what may be said before the others arrive. We haven't long, so listen well."

Turning to face Harry, he surveyed him briefly and unabashedly. Certainly the young man was fit, if too small for his apparent years. He was shorter than many human females Kal knew. Scars littered his frame, marking him as a warrior of a sort; or at the least, displaying that he had survived much in his short life span. He was also deathly pale, and looked as if sickness had claimed him. Simply though, that could be attributed to stress and blood loss.

Taking in the bold, unamused, green stare, the dragon gave a lop-sided grin and sat himself at the edge of the spring. Certainly though they be underground, the drakes ensured travelers and weary fighters had a hot, if communal, bath to restore themselves in. Snow melted by dragon fire kept its warmth for a blessedly long time. Pulling the length of his robes up about his knees, he happily ignored the human for a moment in favor of wading his feet.

Harry, for his part, was simply weary. After breaking down in front of the two elfen beings, he felt hollow once more, but not in the dead way which had encompassed him in the Chamber of Secrets. More the type of emotionless void which tended to occur after strong bouts of crying. The display had embarrassed him beyond belief, but privately, he felt better than he had in days. The thought irritated him.

He should not be 'feeling' anything. He should be dead by all accounts, and still dearly wished to be. However even the depression had abandoned him in light of curiosity. The damned curiosity which had forever gotten he and his friends into trouble at school. Here he was, naked and bathing before a complete stranger, in a strange cavern, with nary a clue as to how he had come to be here, with this elf speaking of meeting a queen. If ever there were a mystery to be had, this was it. And may hap he would finally get some answers if Kaldormu would cease stalling.

Clearing his throat pointedly, he glared once more. To his further ire, he simply received a mild leer. About to speak, to rudely remind the man that he was about to explain things, he was interrupted. That annoyed him as well, but thinking better on it, he closed his mouth and listened.

"That creature which so _kindly _greeted us, was called a Tundra Wyrm." Kal did not seem particularly pleased about it. "Normally they are wild, and extremely dangerous. They live on the plains found outside of this temple, and are extremely territorial. On less frozen terrain, they are able to burrow below the ground, and lay in wait for unwary prey to wander afoul of them. They spit an acidic poison which is quite potent in eating through even the hardest of steels."

Fiddling with something in a pocket of his robes, Kal paused, as if considering. "That one was thankfully tame. Likely a hunter is staying here currently and it wandered off, drawn by the heat of the spring. Hunters tend to keep all manner of strange beasts as companions."

Thankful for the explanation of the intimidating beast, but also impatient for what exact bearing it had on the topic Harry wished to be broached, he however kept his silence. The other man seemed to be deep in thought, despite his earlier joking, face set in a serious expression. None the less, after several moments, Harry began to get impatient.

"Where are we?"

An ear twitched in his direction, and Kal tilted his head slightly to peer at Harry with one eye. The action struck Harry as strangely bird-like. A minor shrug and almost nervous wave was directed at him.

"Wyrmrest Temple, in the Dragonblight, of the continent known as Northrend, on the world known as Azeroth."

Stillness overcame Harry, as he slowly processed the words. Heart leaping to his throat, he turned and stared at the man in confusion. Already knowing, and afraid to ask, he did none the less. Surely he heard wrong, or these strange people simply had different names for things than Harry was familiar.

"... Azeroth?"

A stilted nod. Now Harry could clearly detect the nerves in the man, little signs though there were. He picked at a loose thread at the hem of his robes, and paused every few seconds to push strands of hair from his face. His long fingers drummed his knee, while nervous flexing of his toes sent minute ripples through the water. Swallowing thickly, Harry prompted him to speak.

"Don't you mean Earth?"

Confusion stole over his features for a moment, before he shook his head resolutely. "No. I perfectly well mean what I say... 'Earth' must have been what your old world was called. I suppose little chance of easing you into it slowly, as many things need to be explained in a short time. You are a wizard of a sort, seeming safe that you would know well of magic and the mysterious nature with which at times it may be used...

"There exists several worlds, and several dimensions by which people and things may travel. You were brought to Azeroth through one rare means of wild magic. A rift, if you will, was created through what-ever natural means. And I was sent through to investigate. Imagine my surprise when I happened upon two corpses within a dark cave on the other side. Curiosity is a terrible thing... As I stated upon your waking, your loathing towards me will be understandable, as I stole you from your world, and disregarded your wishes in regards to your own existence."

A sensation like ice water down the back jolted Harry as the words were processed. He was... no longer in his own world. Having his own experience with strange magic, and even time travel, Harry more than knew that the possibility existed. But for it to actually happen... and to him... Numbness followed with the shock. Staring at some distant point beyond the visible wall across from him, the warm water did little to comfort him as Kal continued after a moment. He listened distractedly, though earnest in his need to know more.

"I... was not exactly supposed to displace you from your world, young one. It was a rash and likely foolish action which I am shocked has not gotten me killed or worse since others have been informed." The calico smiled grimly. "Such a thing may well come to pass when the council is brought to meet you. Though, rest assured, they would not harm you... It is only the case with time travelers who encounter the past that they may chose to end their own lives so as not to alter the future."

The elf paused a moment to gather his thoughts. Harry did not interrupt him, too engrossed in processing it all. Oddly he found himself dispassionate about it upon further thought. This seemed the most innocent of his 'adventures' so far. Truthful despite Kal's seeming concern that Harry would blame him for the predicament, he could not in good conscience. Had he not said that wild magic had formed the 'rift' that allowed him to come through to Earth? While his decision to bring Harry back was... unfortunate, once upon a time the wizard would have empathized with the reaction, if he had happened upon someone in distress.

Attention focused back on Kal as he began speaking again, "What you must realize is... this world seems to be far removed from your own... Things operate differently here, and beings and situations exist which you may be ignorant of. Foremost..." He paused as if to collect his thoughts. "Wyrmrest temple is a remnant of the Creators... the ones who shaped the planet and made it into what it is today. Beings known as the Pantheon to us, but simply called Titans by others. They were sentient beings shaped of the very earth they molded to their will, and commanded vast power to travel between worlds.

"This temple-city was crafted by the titans, and eventually it was gifted to the Five Aspects after they came into their power to watch over the mortal races. It is... or was... a sacred site, and many dragons came to the Dragonblight to die for the very comfort the powers within this place lended them. Originally, the temple was home to only the Blueflight, and visitors, however... things changed for the worst, as is sometimes avoidable but unforeseen..."

Kal blinked out of his reverie to observe the human's reaction. Indifference warred clearly with confusion on his features, with a slight hint of something more. However, time slipped away by the very millisecond as they lounged within the bathing chamber. If the delegates were not already awaiting their return to the infirmary. Retracting his feet, he heaved a sigh and pushed himself to standing, offering the human a hand up. Kal did not even pause to appreciate the sight before him as the offer was accepted and the human stepped from the water to re-clothe himself.

"What you need know immediately is simply, you will be meeting the Dragon Queen, Alexstrasza the Life-binder, along with representatives of the other dragonflights. Their mannerisms and personalities will become abundantly apparent once you meet them, but they are no less powerful for it. Some may speak of you as if you are not even present, but please take no open offense unless you are directly insulted..."

Turning to spear the startled looking mortal with a look, the calico firmly intoned. "Your very fate will be decided, and it would do best if you remained firmly in my charge... Others would be less kind and more manipulative of you than I. Simply sit, and listen. Do not speak unless spoken to, or unless you have relevant and mature insight to add to the conversation. It is not out of some misguided assumption that you can not handle your own affairs, simply from my knowledge of how the dragonflights would take to a mortal interrupting a matter which they wrongly view as being solely their own. There are far worse fates than death in this world, and all of the dragons you will be in the presence of could easily inflict such without batting an eyelash... Myself included."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Here's the long awaited 4th chapter. Cataclysm grew boring after the tenth accidental AoE PvP flagging during the Thrall chains. You never quite appreciate your own lack of interest in PvP, until you're killed seven times due to an unpublished-by-Blizzard glitch with player AoE against already flagged Alliance. Hopefully everyone else is enjoying the new content a bit more than I.

* * *

-_Chapter 3 -_

Only two things in the world could break the dark expanse of nothingness within the brunet mortal striding along behind the eccentric dragon. Being that one had been thwarted, it fell upon his innate curiosity to spur him to movement, and raise spiraling questions within his mind. Supposedly Kaldormu could kill him -or worse- with a mere thought or gesture, along with most of the others within the temple. And yet, just a powerful being claimed that Harry was worth wasting time on.

Such conclusions did not appeal, however as he wished to die by his own terms, he chose not to go against expectation. The young wizard was aware of what 'Or worse' could entail should he allow his overactive brain to be overtaken by his willful dislike and distrust of authority figures. While not liking the situation, he could cope, so long as the red-head would give him a few moments alone with a sharp blade. Or perhaps simply a nice, high cliff. Flying had been the one joy in his life, and he imagined falling to be quite similar before the abrupt halt at the end.

Being truthful to himself, he would have been forced to admit that the entire affair appealed to his innate thrill-seeker ways. However battering down the nagging sense of excitement with ease, he dully reminded himself of why he deserved to be left to his misery and eventual demise. Failing everyone and everything who had believed in him; murdering some of those people with his own hands... No, he refused to pity himself, or fall to excuses. For the crimes he had committed, he would die.

As if sensing his charge's thoughts, one of Kal's tapered ears twitched violently, and he ominously tilted his head in that odd, bird-like way, to peer at Harry with one eye. Rather than say anything, the calico simply growled low in his throat, startling Harry, and upped their pace. By the time they completed the short walk, Harry was nearly panting from exertion.

Upon entering the infirmary, Kal was surprised to note a distinct lack of violence and bloodshed. Rather, it was pleasantly quiet, if boring, aside from the regal, olive-skinned, woman, standing beside Krasus near the beds. Little bothering with formality at the lack of other presences, the fiery drake halted before them and dipped into a barely respectful bow. Quite frankly he was exhausted with the posturing most of his kind were fond of in regards to status. Thanking all the stars in the heavens for Alexstrasza's understanding nod, he straightened with a quiet huff and gazed at the mates questioningly.

"At Korialstrasz's suggestion, I thought it prudent not to overstress our young companion by involving the others in this matter beyond hearing their unbiased council. Hello, it is an honor to meet you."

Her gaze caused a mild flush to appear on Harry's cheeks despite all effort to conceal his bodily reactions. There was no denying that the Life Binder's mortal form was indeed quite breathtaking, among other things. Kal shot him a look of amusement before nudging him sharply. While Alexstrasza was not his Queen, he would not stand for impoliteness from a human. Harry stammered for a moment, at a loss, before bowing briefly at the waist.

"Hello."

The Life-Binder smiled at Harry, causing him to blush all the more, though by Kal's experienced gaze, she seemed mildly disturbed. Her gaze darting to the human's wrists, he knew why. Clearing his throat quietly, the calico finally spoke up.

"Verily with our guest's no doubt stressed mind, a decision should be reached swiftly... Might I request that Nalice and Chromie be barred consideration on this matter?"

Alexstrasza seemed to ponder a moment, before nodding regretfully. "Indeed. They are far from suited for such a delicate task. In truth, I would like you to see after his education and health, Kaldormu."

The calico felt shock course through him at the admission. While he had suspected it may happen, with Krasus' orders, he did not think he was in good enough standing with the other flights to be an option. Openly smiling at him, the near-goddess inclined her head, seeming pleased about something. Kal's ear twitched against his will and he glanced at Krasus suspiciously. He merely received a raised eyebrow for his trouble.

"Despite your differences and troubles with the other flights, I believe this will be prime opportunity for you to prove yourself. You were hatched in my very own nest, despite not being of my clutch. That more than anything makes me wish to help you, and I know you are not as the others of the Chromatic. You will do what is right."

More by the chain about his neck than any sense of nobility, Kal thought spitefully to himself. As if by design, the chain tightened uncomfortably in warning before loosening. Sending a contrite look at the Queen's consort, Krasus looked perturbed while staring at him intently. Repressing a sigh, he dipped into a respectful bow.

"I will do as you request, my queen, if but the human wishes such."

Attentions turned to Harry. For the most part, the human looked uncomfortable at the byplay, even uncertain of himself as they waited for his response. Kal nearly felt sympathy. Shaking his head, the human spoke quietly while staring at some distant point behind their shoulders. He looked even more ill to the calico's gaze, though he suspected it was from nerves than much else.

"I... don't know. I've only just arrived, haven't I? Only just met him. If you think he's a good choice, then I guess."

The Life-Binder seemed unaccountably pleased with the words, causing suspicion to once again rise as to her motives. Before he could question it, she clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Kal, you prefer races of the Horde, to those of the Alliance, correct? Harry's race will simply not do if you intend to continue frequenting the capitals. With your permission, friend, I can cast a guise on you to ensure your safety among Kal's common acquaintances."

Confused, but complacent, Harry nodded at her inquiring gaze. Honestly he did not care one whit what he looked like. All corpses looked the same in the end. He barely repressed a flinch as she lightly rested her hand on his forehead. An odd sensation passed through him, like a cozy camp fire and fluffy blanket rolled into one. The feeling passed, and he teetered a moment as she stepped back, still smiling. Curious despite himself, he reached up to feel his face while glancing down his body. Nothing looked overly different, and for a moment he thought it had not worked. That is until Kal reached up to tweak the tip of one of his ears.

Starting violently at the sensation, Harry stepped away and darted a hand up to feel the over-stimulated appendage. His ears tapered up to a point, just the same as Kal's. They were sensitive even to his own touch, the spot the calico had pinched aching a bit. A bit put-out, he peered up at the dragon queen. He could not help but inquire, "You couldn't have made me taller?"

The corners of her eyes crinkled in amusement, and Kal outright sniggered under his breath. "Unfortunately not. The less altered, the stronger the enchantment. Even dragons should find themselves hard-pressed to see through it. Where you are going, there will be many who would be inclined to see through more unstable guises."

Stepping over to stand near the wizard, Kal bowed once more before raising an eyebrow at the queen. "We should go, before he is overtaxed. Verily I would wish to make Orgrimmar before the morrow."

Krasus at last gave voice to his thoughts, though such irked Kal with the question. "Are you certain that is wise?"

"What better way to introduce him to this new world than to introduce him to the citizens. Hearing of them and seeing them are two entirely separate things." He paused to spare a glance at Harry. "While shorter by far than most blood elves, he will be passable under the excuse of his birth occurring just before the fall of the Sunwell. Very few children in Quel'thalas survived the catastrophe, therefor the affects of magic withdrawal would not be largely known in such context."

The explanation seemed to placate the queen's adviser, as he nodded and let the matter drop. Alexstrasza like-wise seemed satisfied with the arrangement, bidding them farewell before they both turned to exit the chamber. The lull in conversation gave the situation a slightly stilted atmosphere as Kal more closely observed the changes in his new ward. While largely unaltered, his features had been tweaked minutely to closer reflect that of most elves. Eyes glowing faintly with fel, the natural green still stood out starkly. It was disconcerting even to the eccentric.

Bidding Harry to follow him, he refused to second guess his own decision. While perhaps not the kindest method, he had a feeling that the wizard would not acclimate to the situation without a bit more of a shock. Leading them through the cave system, it was merely a short walk to the surface, though he was forced to once again Suppress Harry's physical discomfort along the way.

They emerged into the frigid lower portion of the temple, designated for travelers as a more casual waypoint in their journeys. Unaffected by the cold, Kal only paused for half a thought of his companion before shrugging, motioning the wizard to follow as they made their way across the granite floor towards the more populated corner of the 'room'. His intent was worth a few minutes of discomfort on the mortal's part.

Leading the way to Lethecus and Demestrasz, Kal paid no mind to Harry's shocked stares at the Protectors, or the other guests currently standing and sitting near their destination. The influx of scourge activity in the region had brought more than the normal amount of adventurers to the temple, and with a mild scowl, Kal spied a dwarf hunter accompanied by a familiar wyrm. Among the assembled lot were a human, the dwarf, two night elves, a pair of goblins, and curiously enough, a blood elf. The blood elf was standing apart from the others, garnering curious looks from one of the night elves.

The two caught attention quickly, perhaps by their manner of dress, or perhaps by Harry's unabashed gaze. To the wizard's credit, he quickly hid any surprise or discomfort at the other races. This did not surprise Kal, as he had noted in the other world, the presence of worgen on the battle field. On that front at least, he was confident that Harry would not be terribly unnerved at the denizens of Orgrimmar.

The innkeeper greeted him with a raised eyebrow and bow, sparing a concerned glance at his companion. Kal waved it off with a smirk. "I require two sets of clothing for my friend here, as well as two packs. Verily I believe you would know already which set would be most useful currently. The second, for warmer climates. Korialstrasz shall be paying for the expense... Hmm. Throw in a set of fancy dress robes for good measure. One never knows when such would come in handy."

He paused and considered for a moment. "A stockpile of dry rations and water would not be amiss either. Enough for three days travel."

The two drakes listened with consternation, though they did not dispute such an order. Both were aware of Kal's methods, as well as his favor with Krasus. Lethecus turned obediently to dig through the crates of supplies, eying Harry with a mild scowl after a moment. The wizard met the look with a confused one of his own.

"...What?"

The drake heaved an annoyed sigh, shoving a pile of fur at the startled human-turned-blood elf. Accepting the bundle hesitantly, Harry floundered for a moment, unsure of what exactly it was. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, repressing a wince at numb flesh. Shaking the fur out to better get an idea, he spied the hood and clasp, a swell of relief washed over him, as he hurriedly pulled it on. The hood fell a bit low over his forehead, and the edge dragged the floor when he moved, but the warmth of it had him completely enamored.

One of the extremely tall, purple-skinned elves gazed down at him with an amused look, causing him to flush a bit. Dismay soon followed the relief of finally being warm, as the elfen creature moved closer, looking him over with obvious question. He had no wish to actually interact with any of these people until he knew more on the situation. The dragon queen had expressed concern for his safety based on his race. Though the presence of a human with the obvious travelers dispelled the notion of hostility. For the moment.

The male elf spoke softly in a strange language, obviously asking a question. Harry adopted a look of clueless confusion, and the elf laughed just as softly as he spoke. The situation was beginning to grate on the wizard's last nerve. All he wished to do was curl up and die peacefully in a corner, not actually interact with these new people. However politeness won out, as the elf spoke carefully, if clumsily, in English. Though Harry supposed spitefully that it was called something else here.

"You are unwell?"

Unsure of how to respond, he shrugged and glanced at the floor. "About as well as to be excepted, freezing my bum off."

The elf laughed again, offering Harry a flask which steamed tantalizingly. He knew that scent. Unbeknownst to him, he ears perked with interest as the chicken broth wafted beneath his nose. Reaching out for it after a brief pause, he could have cried from relief as the near scalding flask met his frozen fingers. The elf watched with a small smile, giving Harry mild stage fright as he finally noted that his eyes were glowing silver.

"Is your condition affecting your height?"

Startled at the unexpected question, Harry scowled, glaring at the flask. What had Kal said about that? Right. He took a tentative sip from the flask, nearly purring as the hot liquid warmed him. He finally deigned to respond, still scowling a bit.

"No."

"Apologies. I have simply not met Sin'dorei who are so afflicted... Are you related to a dwarf?"

Unsure of how to take such a statement, Harry none the less suspected he should be displeased at the implication of the seemingly innocent question. He settled for shaking his head dowerly before taking another drink of the broth. While unwilling to give the soup up, he felt a pang of regret as he offered it back to the elf. A raised eyebrow was his only response, and the elf made no move to reclaim it.

"Please, keep it. You require it more than I. I am returning to Darnassus and will not be needing it."

Hesitating a moment, the purple elf twitched an ear back. "You are going to Orgrimmar?"

"I guess."

The being gave him an appraising look, obviously debating with himself over something. Finally, he reached into a pouch on his belt, withdrawing a sealed scroll of parchment. He paused a moment before offering it to Harry. The wizard merely stared at it suspiciously. Sighing quietly, the elf explained in hushed tones, shooting a concerned glance towards his like-wise purple companion.

"Our people are not on the best of terms... But I would be in your debt if you could deliver this. It is nothing dangerous, merely a letter to my sister. You may read it if you are inclined... Simply we have not seen each other in years, and I have yet to find anyone willing to deliver it. Her name is Styxa Bloodrage... a blood elf."

Adopting an outright pleading look, the elf's ears pulled back in obvious distress. Wavering between uncaring and his innate 'saving people thing', at last Harry caved, accepting the scroll with a frown. He rolled it between his fingers for a moment, feeling lost.

"How would I find her?"

The elf looked relieved, bowing slightly at the waist in thanks. "She is a mercenary by trade, a paladin by calling. Orgrimmar is the capital city of the Horde. If she is not there, surely someone would know where to find her. If not... while I would not wish such a thing left to chance, you could send a courier to deliver it."

They were interrupted as Kal wandered over, sparing a suspicious glance at the elf before turning his attention to Harry. He offered the wizard a pair of boots and leggings, both padded thickly with fur. Nearly forgetting their companion, Harry shoved the scroll unceremoniously at Kal in exchange for the clothing scraps. Unmindful of anyone watching, he pulled the leggings on beneath the robes, lacing them haphazardly before sitting to pull on the boots. His blue toes welcomed and dreaded the cozy heat, as the skin prickled as it warmed, making him wince.

Kal smirked as he handed over a fur-lined vest next, leaning against a crate and twirling the scroll between his fingers idly. Harry paid him no mind, regretfully slipping the cloak off just long enough to pull on the vest. The clothing felt miss-matched and over large, however not shockingly so, and it was warm. Gloves were offered last. They were made of a thin leather, with fur lining the wrist. They felt quite nice, though for a moment the wizard was overwhelmed. These were perhaps the nicest clothes he had ever worn, despite their obviously scrounged nature.

Kal remained silent for a moment, staring at the purple elf with a mild frown. Finally he seemed to reach a decision, snapping something in a strange language. The elf twitched, scowling at Kal. Grudgingly, to Harry's gaze, the purple elf spared him a mild nod before returning to his companions. The calico stared at Harry in an chiding manner, clearly displeased.

"Young one, you must learn to be more cautious and questioning of the motives of other races. Had he been hostile, he could have killed you with but a gesture."

His gaze fell on the flask Harry still clutched possessively, frown deepening as he reached out his hand palm up, clearly 'requesting' it from the wizard. For his part, the boy wonder almost outright refused, though common sense kicked in after a moments hesitation. Kal took the flask carefully, inspecting it visually before waving his other hand over it. A strange white glow emanated from the hand, the light drawing out to encompass the flask for a moment before dissipating. Satisfied, the flask was returned to him.

"There is a mild calming potion mixed into the broth, nothing dangerous that I can detect. You got lucky, young one. Most night elves would gladly see blood elves wiped from the face of Azeroth for what they represent."

Spying the slight confusion and curiosity inspired from such a statement, the calico shook his head, motioning for Harry to follow him back to the vendors. The bags Kal had ordered were packed and ready, and the calico did not bother with niceties as he donned one, shoving the other at Harry. He nearly overbalanced from the surprising weight of the leather pack, though after a moment he pulled it on over his cloak. The straps bit uncomfortably into his shoulders, but he refused to complain.

"Wait here, young one. Do not wander afar, and cease accepting food from unfamiliar night elves."

Not waiting for a response, Kal disappeared through the near-hidden tunnel back to the infirmary. Uncomfortable at being alone among strangers, Harry awkwardly glanced towards where the night elves had been standing. Dismay coursed through him for reasons unknown, as he realized the two had left sometime after Kal's distraction. The strange green creatures that looked like goblins still occasionally shot him curious looks, but with Kal's interference none approached him.

The other 'blood' elf was the only one who watched him with open interest, not put off by Kal's display at all. They matched his gaze boldly, almost challenging. It made Harry uncomfortable but he refused to back down, childish as the gesture was. Glancing them over, through the heavy, fur-lined skins they were, he could tell that they were male. Maybe. Long black hair and pale skin made it difficult to distinguish, paired with the soft lines of his jaw. Androgyny did not quite fit the description, however he looked slim compared to the obvious muscle he had seen on Kal, and some of the other elves.

Seeing the green glowing eyes would take getting used to, Harry mused to himself silently. To his knowledge, the only thing from his world which had green eyes like that had been Nundu. A quite fierce magical creature shaped after a giant black panther. The displaced wizard tensed as the figure silently approached him. Why were all these new people so intent on meeting him? Did they know of his status, or just that annoyingly curious. With startling clarity, Harry wondered if this is how people felt every time Harry and his friends had pried into private business.

The man, as his voice gave away, spoke softly in a language similar, but different, than what the night elf had used. Once again, Harry failed to understand. The confusion and annoyance reflected in his slight scowl, prompting the man to laugh. It grated on the wizard's last nerve. Raising his hands in a placating gesture, the elf switch to english.

"Sorry, I simply wanted to introduce myself." He bowed politely. "I am Teppes Bloodshaper."

Harry stared at him for a long moment before slowly returning the bow. "Harry Potter."

Teppes raised an eyebrow curiously, though remained polite. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please forgive me, but I have not met a Sin'dorei before would could not speak the native tongue...?"

Eye twitching in annoyance, Harry shrugged, dredging up the cover story Kal had mentioned. He did not bother too much with trying to be convincing. Really, these people meant nothing to him, so why should he bother putting effort into anything he did here. To his dismay, his lack of care in the explanation seemed to make it more convincing.

"I was sent into hiding by my parents, during the war."

Thinking it over, Harry figured it was not that far off from the truth. He wondered if Kal knew more about his life than he let on. Shaking the thought away, it seemed as if the mere thought of him summoned the red haired thorn in Harry's side. The blood elf received a warmer welcome than the night elf, but the suspicion was still clear in Kal's expression as he greeted the newcomer.

"Why, hello. How marvelous and fortuitous to happen upon a likewise denizen of the magnificent wonder that is Quel'thalas!"

Repressing a sigh, Harry thought that the calico overdid it with the flattery. But perhaps that was just the way he worked. It was a clever and off-putting mask to display to the general public, and make himself seem simply as an innocent rake, nothing more. Yet he had been serious as the grave while addressing his obviously cherished superiors. He tuned out the conversation as his thoughts turned to depressed musings on other such people he had once known. He only spared an ear when he heard mentions of their travel plans.

"We are planning on traveling to Warsong Hold, to barter passage back to Orgrimmar."

Teppes' interest perked. "Oh, really? How fortunate! I find myself preparing to travel back that way myself. I just came from Dalaran."

He grimaced and rubbed his abdomen. "I was quite foolish enough to try taking on the Darkfallen of the Temple City. Thankfully the wizards at Dalaran saw fit to patch me up. I believe I have had quite enough of this frozen wasteland for now."

Kal smiled gamely, nodding in agreement. "Quite." The conversation trailed off, Harry shifting impatiently. Either Kal had better give him five minutes alone with himself, or they had better get moving. Standing idle was never Harry's strong suit no matter his own intentions or will to live. Teppes was staring at Kal expectantly, as if waiting for something. The calico exchanged a lazy glance with Harry, both of them easily guessing, and annoyed by, the unspoken expectation. For different reasons.

Kal was displeased, owing to the fact that he had been intending to fly to the Borean Tundra. And Harry was irritated at the notion of two pairs of eyes watching him, rather than a measly one. None the less, Kal at last sighed, smiling at Teppes cheerfully. Conning one of the temple drakes into chauffeuring them would not be that difficult. It would simply itch at being stuck in the restricting, dull, skin he now wore.

"Would you care to join us? The more the merrier. Simply, we plan on moving quickly..."

The other elf seemed infinitely pleased by the invitation, as if having not expected it. "Oh, that would be wonderful! Though, don't let me intrude... I'll just grab my packs and we can be on our way!"

Dragon and wizard sighed at the same time, once the other was safely out of earshot. Kal shot Harry a rueful half-grin, shrugging in defeat. "At least we have a decoy if the Scourge decide to attack us along the way."

Harry stomped out the urge to laugh.


End file.
